Twins
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: Some spilled liquor turns into a brawl fight that leads two fighters into jail. While locked away behind bars, a bounty hunter and an accomplished hunter learns to connect through the past. Then there's the twin Ruby never knew existed.
1. Interlude

_Sometimes Life is a Dream_

* * *

At the scene, it's a mess. Wooden tables flipped over, beer bottles and drinking glasses shattered on the floor, lights flickered inconsistently to illuminate the setting. It's noon but the blinds blocked light into the bar. These factors didn't stop the two from brawling however. Both fought hand to hand, trading blows and dodging somewhat lethal hits. One grew tiresome of the duel and used his sword to finish things. All this over some altercation on spilled liquor. A trivial matter resulting in severe damages.

The bartender attempted to calm things down but to no avail, forcing himself to call the authorities. Despite the intervention, they continued to wreak havoc inside. Several men attempted to place their hands on both in hopes they'd calm down or incapacitate them. The aftermath is said men were on the ground unconscious or writhing in pain. One man literally flew from one side of the bar to the next after a harsh kick to the face.

A man with dark brown eyes fought in Jeet Kun Do, a style foreign to the masses here. He dodged and ducked the sword wielder who's been giving him a hard time. No matter how hard either one tried, they couldn't land a direct hit. The afro fighter evasion and flexibility brought no chance on winning. however, he can't win on brute force or light attacks. The grey haired fighter showed heavy resilience.

"Heh, damn your good."

"For someone who looks like a commoner, you sure know how to run away."

"Oh? Your one to talk. I'm fighting unarmed and expect me to give in and get hit by that thing?"

"Hmph, if I didn't know any better, I'd figure you were sandbagging."

"You can't always show your hands. Or else you lack suspense no?" His opponent chuckles and brush his hair back, getting a good glance at his foe.

"I like your attitude. But I'm done playing games."

"Then the feeling is mutual. Name's Spike by the way. I introduce myself to those who makes me work up a sweat." This sentiment brought another chuckle from the opponent.

"Qrow. That's the last thing you're going to remember for a while." The long-sword begins to change form, suggesting an increase in intensity. Spike's gaze intensifies as he prepares for his foe and for what's in store. As the two revved up to clash more blows, the entrance to the bar slams open, police storming the bar to stop the two from continuing.

"Damn it" they murmured in a synchronized manner, yielding to the officers but continued to stare one another down.

* * *

Metal bars confined the two inside the same cell but both are handcuffed to prevent another fight from breaking out. Spike rest his hand underneath his chin glancing at the wall to waste time. He's unsure how he's getting out of this. Qrow on the other hand stares at the ground and away from his inmate as the paper work is getting processed.

"Tch, thinking these handcuffs can stop me."

"I've had multiple experience with these things. Trust me, they don't work after the first time."

"So you're a criminal then?" Qrow's thinking lower and lower of his inmate despite the equality in the fight.

"I don't like to be labeled pal. I consider myself ubiquitous."

"So, a criminal." Qrow found this man a breath of fresh air to his rough past.

"Whatever floats your boat. I just know these handcuffs can't restrain me."

"Why, cause you can break it with your semblance?"

"Semblance?"

"Yeah, semblance, what they never taught you that here in Vale?"

"You're mistaken. I'm not from here."

"So you're from a different region?"

"Region? Try planet." At this point, Qrow snaps his attention over to this intergalactic traveler.

"You're not from Remnant?"

"Nope, I'm on vacation." A smirk rises on his face. "It would have been great, had you not bumped into me and made me lose my drink. I can rarely find a chance to spend money and enjoy my time." He lounges back and rests his hands behind his head. He's treating the subject lightly while Qrow's finding difficulty in grasping the content

"I don't understand, surely I would have been informed of others charting here or signs of life. I didn't know there were other humans outside this planet."

"If you seriously believe your planet is that special, you're sadly mistaken. The only problem is...well, I got lost here. I didn't even know this planet existed. I planned on returning back to Mars and...I don't even know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't have anything to return to. I burned a lot of bridges and I'm shifting along as a lone wolf and supporting myself."

"What did you do as a living then?"

"Part of a crime syndicate. Did some real dark things. Let's just say, I know my way around drugs, guns and protocols. This, however, is uncharted territory. And what about your past Mr. Twenty questions? "

"Heh, was part of a team with my sister. brother in law and another woman who both ended up as eventual fiances of his. "

"So, your brother in law's quite the womanizer eh?"

"Don't push your luck, much more complicated than that."

"Sounds like all women if you ask me." He shrugged in his smug expression.

"Hehe, both would have your head on a platter if they were alive to hear that." Spike opened his eyes to glance at Qrow. He knows what loss is, all too well.

"I'm sorry for your loss but I've been killed by a certain loved one in the past. I can still remember the gunshots and the betrayal. Truth be told, I might not actually be lost but maybe just finding a reason to get myself killed." His eyes were closed as images flash in his brain and knowing he's a wanted man in certain areas of his world. It was then a silence passed between them and Spike grab hold of a cigarette and a lighter in his back pocket, dangling the handcuffs around one finger. Qrow catches the small theatrics and wonders how he did this without a semblance.

"How?"

"You guys aren't quite as vigilant as you think." His other hand dangled the keys of the cells here and the handcuffs. "I picked up a lot of tricks in my time. A thief is one of them."

"My opinion of you as a commoner still stands" says the remnant dweller but in earnest. Rather than use the keys, the senior used brute force to destroy the steel cuffs "An interesting commoner nonetheless."

"Whatever, I can't do anything at the moment. I like this world, has a very home like feel. But the rules that are applied don't make sense to me. Then again, I don't conform to norms."

"Just wait, we'll get out of here."

"We?"

"Yes, I don't personally enjoy criminals or commoners but considering your history, you'll be very...intriguing to a certain headmaster." Spike has his legs cross and puffing the smoke from his cigarette until he squishes it, extinguishing the fire out.

"Then you're going to need this." He presents to him three rings that used to be on Qrow's hand before the battle. The inmate narrows his eyes as he snatches his rings back

"A thief sounds like a perfect occupation" he spoke in annoyance.

"Hehe, sorry."

It was right then when two figures walked up to their cell. A woman sporting platinum gold hair, thin rimmed glasses and a formal attire to uphold her position in Beacon Academy. The other mimics the outfit, wearing an all black blazer fitted in slacks and walks with a cane. Both glances at Qrow as if bailing him out for the umpteenth time. When they cast their glances at Spike, they look in confusion. They've read the affidavits and reports on how these two brawled and how they kept pace on one another.

"Long time no see Qrow." The experienced man speaks formally, his cool demeanor ever so present here.

"Let's skip the formalities Ozpin."

"Another drunken bar fight?" Glynda interjects as if to reprimand him.

"You know me by now, I like to handle my problems to those who are over their head."

"Yet, this man kept pace with you. Speaking of-." The headmaster makes a quick remark on the fight before turning to provide attention to the other prisoner. "You must be Spike Spiegel from what I've read. Strange, you have no records here on Vale. Or Remnant to be exact. Care to explain?" He stares intently, prepared to find any discrepancy.

"If you get me out of this, I'll be more than glad to cooperate old man." Spike stares right back with a grin, not wishing to give away information for free. Especially to some old man.

"This man lacks aura or the basic understandings of the wold. He's no threat. A pest is the perfect definition." Qrow speaks out to give a rundown for Ozpin. Yet, this struck a nerve to Spike.

"Hey, insults are a two way street pal, you kept swinging that weapon when all I had was my hands. And you still couldn't touch me." The two began to bicker and forgot Ozpin and Glynda existed. It's like the bar fight all over again. The woman turns to face Ozpin.

"The similarities between these two is alarming don't you think?"

"Alarming no?" He takes a quick sip from his mug and makes another statement. "Amusing, yes. I'm more interested in this other fellow."

"Everyone can be traced at some point, even a birth certificate. Yet no records can be uncovered. You think he's part of the white fang? Or a resistant militia?"

"That can't be found from speculation." He sighs at the growing tension forming for the safety of his students and the people of Vale. He does continue. "Unless he explains his reasons for being here, he can rot in this prison and make it his new home. But, that's not an efficient choice." The man sips from his mug before slamming his cane into the ground to snap the attention of the two hotheaded prisoners.

"Qrow, Spike, we have question for both of you to be answered."

"Sure pal, whatever you say goes if you get me out of here. Oh, and I guess you'll want to hand the guards his keys back huh?" He grinned to the headmaster, looping the ring connecting the keys together. "You should train these guards to be more alert."

"I'll keep that in mind." After giving his consent, the bars opened and Qrow's given his sword back. Spike on the other hand gave the keys back. The guard scrutinized him before snatching it back.

Spike followed the trio to Beacon, simply to discuss the events. He can't do anything , he can sneak away and head to his ship but for what? There's no place for him to go. Maybe playing his cards right will give him something worth staying for.

In a conference room, Spike sat with his legs kicked up, hands behind his head to make himself comfortable. Qrow rested against a wall to play as security but also to hear what he knows. Glynda and Ozpin stood like kings and queens, ruling out any chance of fighting back. Ozpin sits and leans slightly forward to Spike.

"Who are you?" With a smile, Spike responds.

"Get a refill of some coffee old man, you're going to be here for a while."

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

Okay, this was an experiment I wanted to try. To write at how both Qrow and Spike seemed like two halves. This is a one shot but I could spin something more if I find out how to incorporate Spike into the fandom. I'd be grateful for any feedback on what to do, not to do and the works. I also have another RWBY crossover with Rurouni Kenshin if this interests you. Hoped you enjoy this small mixture. Until Next Time!


	2. Confusion

A day off, resting softly in a cafe with her trusty companion, Zwei, was Ruby. No better time to relax after a tough attempt at stopping the White Fang. Plus, the Vytal festival is quickly approaching. Need to be in tip-top shape to win with the rest of her team. Searching for the whereabouts of the white fang can be done later. Only thing is, she's the only one relaxing, no one cared to join her.

Yang went off to hang out with JNPR, Blake off to study and Weiss...hm, she just didn't want to do anything with the friendly leader. Something about Neptune. The cold shoulder only adds to the growing reputation for ice queen. "Hm, I'm the leader of a team but it feels like I'm the only one that is a part of it." The dark haired girl slumped in her seat, her drink close to her face while looking off to the side. A bother to have, something not even Jaune may deal with. Maybe just an off day. Reminds her of the first day she entered Beacon. But hey, the world has crazy ways to catch attention right? Zwei slept on the floor, minding his own business before perking his ears at a sound off in the distance.

"Hm?" Rwby looks downward, her pet's attention focused in the distance. He raises up on the ground on all fours, slowly wagging his tail.

"What is it?" Zwei started to bark and quickly ran off. "Zwei! Wait." The young huntress started to run, but forgot she hadn't paid her drink. "Darn it." She fished out the needed amount from her combat skirt. Took a few tries but she found it. Luckily, he didn't go far, sitting idly near a open park. She sighed in happiness, thinking she'd lose him."There you are." She picked him up, wagging her finger in his face. "You almost caused me a lot of trouble back there." She turned her attention to off in the distance, witnessing this event for the first time. Mechanical soldiers off in the distance, immobile. Statue like with a certain general pacing back and forth. No one seemed to be there to witness it...yet.

"Hm, robots huh?" Come to think of it, a poster explained an event later in this same area. They're suppose to do some type of demonstration later. The soldiers are preparing for said demonstration when the time arrives.

"Yes, creeeepy, scaaaaaary robots." The sound was so close that it startled Ruby enough to fall. A young girl, orange hair, spots of blush on her cheeks with caramel skin. White t-shirt, bicycle shorts, thigh length socks and...nothing else underneath. Goggles rested on her neck as she grinned. "Looky looky, oh my, is that dog's name Ein?"A strange one this girl is. After recovering from the intrusion, she attempted to answer.

"N-no, his name's Zwei. U-um, who are you?"

"My name? Call me, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the fourth!'

"..." Took anyone at least a few seconds to take such a name in. "Is...Edward fine?"

"No!" Again, a sudden burst of energy leaving her voice, disliking the option. Ruby couldn't decide whether or not she's eccentric or flat out unusual. A dog barking out at the side brought forth her attention. "Ein?" She rose from the floor and started running in the distance, hands out like an airplane, mimicking the sound as she searched for her pet.

"Is this how Weiss thought of me back then?" The thoughts came rushing back in the past when she annoyed the girl without trying to. Before Ruby could try and move, a dog similar to Zwei in breed came running towards her direction, and Edward hot on pursuit.

"Waiiiiiiit!" To think the young girl was so focused on her goal, she forgot a human existed in front of her, to the point Ein changed his path and brought the young hacker into Ruby's path. The idiosyncratic behavior brought both of them into the ground, Zwei dodging the collision.

"Ow."

"Oh? It's you, the strange human again. Name, you did not give to me, yes yes."

"Ngh, Ruby."

"Ruby...Ruby Rose!" Normally, this should have been startling to know her full name was known, but her behavior afterwards was more alarming. "Yay!" She quickly hugged the immobile girl on the concrete. Oxygen strained from her lungs at the young girl's grip.

"I ngh, can't breath!" Ed took a moment to stop her hug to allow the pinned girl a chance to breathe. "Whoa, what's going on."

"Edward's been looking for you, yes she has. Ed is lucky and happy to find you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward, I've told you. Or I think Ed's told you. Ed can't be sure for long."

"Ed, I'd love to chat some more but can I get up first?" The agile girl grinned when told and moved off her target as she rested on the ground. Ruby got up and patted off the accumulated dust on her robe. "Why are you here Ed?"

"Why Ed's here? Ah Ed is here for demonstration!"

"Demonstration?" Rather than use her words any more, the young girl pointed to the stage at the park with her feet.

"Oh, those robots. You know what they're going to do?"

"Ed knows what Ed will do." The encounter only grown in confusion. At this point, Ed put her goggles on, leaving a wide grin. The robots were immobile but the eccentric girl pretended to by typing something. It was at this point that the robot began to move, startling General Ironwood.

"Someone check on this machine to ensure it's not malfunctioning. Now's not the time for a hiccup prior to the demonstration." Two soldiers immediately went to check up on it. However, the Atlesian 200 flipped over one of the soldiers in a non lethal manner and raised his hands up to spar with the other combatant. A mixture of shock, amusement and worry rested on Ruby's face. While the ability to hack and control a robot sounds awesome in theory, to rebel against the Atlesian military is a can of worms not worth opening.

"Y-you can control them?!"

"Ed is not available, please come back later." To think a child has the ability to do this. The face helmet illuminated in LED lights a rose tinted smiley face, reminiscent of a cartoon.

"You have a strange owner" Zwei barks to Ein, smiling and scratching hi ear with his hind legs.

"The same can be said about your owner." Ein barks back, smiling and panting. A little whine leaves the dark coated dog, looking over to Ruby and and lies down once again.

"...You're not wrong." One last bark before the two huddle up to their respective owners to witness what's happening. Ruby notices the amount of boundaries crossing over, enough to infiltrate the Atlesian military, something worth pointing out.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Long as Ed don't get caught." A chesire like grin floods the young child, pearly white teeth connecting perfectly. At this point, Ruby backed off in worry, almost certain she'll be included in this girl's sentencing. 'Why do the strangers I meet end up as overtly eccentric' she thought, not understanding this magnetic attraction. She's not against it, just an open observation.

Ironwood recognized the mark and instantly destroyed the robot with his bionic arm.

"Heeeey!" Edward was quick to whine, enough for the general to know where she's at. "That's not fair, Edward was playing around!" A scowl formed on the veteran's face.

"Seize her."

"Oops." Soldiers began to track her down. She turned to Ruby with a smile. " Woe is me, Ruby Rose, young Edward has to go! Salutations from your uncle qrow!" She removed her goggles and left the huntress in training with Ein following her steps, wishing to avoid the military soldiers pursuing her.

"What? What about my uncle?!" But alas, the girl zipped out of the area in a hurry, leaving in the same way she came in, a confused flurry of false logic and bewilderment. For a young troublemaker, she was quick on her feet, matching her pets pace. Ruby watched her being chased until hearing footsteps behind her. General ironwood looked downward in contemplation, striking up theories to who the leader of RWBY has in association.

"Do you have any affiliation with that girl?" Ruby shook her hands and head in tandem.

"No, not at all. She crept up behind me, scaring me. I only caught her name, Edward."

"Hm" He looked annoyed, not by her, but the lack of information. Perhaps he could have gotten a lead. "And what is your name?"

"Ruby Rose." She felt a little nervous getting thrown into this mix. Still, after a stunt like that, she needed to ask. "Did she do something bad?"

"Her powers is what we want under control as she somehow avoid our clutches."

"You mean controlling robots?"

"...I can't say anymore about that. Classified." He took another glance at her eyes. 'Even if you are the niece of Qrow.' He then continued. "If you do see her again, please do not hesitate to report her in."

"Understood, ah...Sir!" The red cloak student straightened up, giving her honors to the man who seek security for Remnant. He chuckles at the formality, before waving his hand. "No need to be so strict. You're young, take it easy. He folds his arms behind his back and returns to the stage. "Be safe."

* * *

The young girl once again escaped from being caught by the police, hiding out at a nearby alley. Ein casually walks in a circle before lying down, his paws stretched out in front of him. He's tired out, not used to excessive running in a single day. The young gal sits on the floor, yawning and resting her head on the tough brick wall. She looked above, catching glance of a black crow. Giving another playful grin, she waves at the crow before it disappears from her vision.

"What are you waving at?" She turns her head to look over at Qrow who is smirking at her.

"Nothing. Ed did what you said. Ironwood is not pleased by little ol me." Ein ran up to Qrow, sniffing and pawing at his pants.

"Calm down Ein." Like that, Ein behaved himself despite his presence. "Good. Hopefully Ironwood starts thinking a bit more clearer in what he believes is 'safe' or think more on acting subtle than showcasing his power up front." He motions for Ed to follow him out. He guides the young child out the alley, his hand resting on her neck gently.

"Edward met your niece." A chuckle escapes the young man at this news.

"Oh? Is that so? Which one?"

"Ruby! She smelled like cherry and vanilla. Had a dog almost like mine too. I think Ed gave a great impression to miss Rose."

"Ah, you still surprise me with your actions and words. Might be the reason why I let you tag alongside me."

"Where are we going next Qrow?"

"Time to go make a visit with an old friend of mine." This sounded perfectly fine and a complete break from the past few hours or so. But there's an objection. One little thing Ed needs before that happens. She can't imagine going any further without it.

"Can Ed and Ein have some ice cream? Please!" Ein even barked to the older man in agreeing with this idea.

"Hehe." Through her sheer uniqueness in semblance and idiosyncrasies, one has to remember Edward is still a child. "With sprinkles on top if you desire it."

"Yay!" The overactive child pranced around the walking man, hugging him tightly. Her eyes showed stars in what awaits when he purchases the sweet desserts. Thus, the two walked off, getting some ice cream and leaving without anyone taking notice.

* * *

Proof of concept once again, might show little snippets of insanity with the young, fun Ed with the cast of RWBY.


	3. Newcomer on the scene

"No."

A firm response to what a middle aged man requested.

"Come on Oz, how can you be so heartless."

"Throwing in a orphan with no intentions of being a huntress for a school to train future huntsman and huntresses sounds logical to you?"

"Alright you got me with that. But I wouldn't be doing this if it was to just piss you off."

"There's a lot of things you do that gets under my nerves." The headmaster couldn't comprehend what his ally was trying to pull. speaking of allies, nearby was Glynda and Ironwood, who were also summoned to view this.

"Yeah, but they were unintentional." A strong tic mark followed onto Glynda's forehead, gnashing her teeth in anger at the alcoholic.

"Listen here-"She began until being cut off by Ironwood.

"You want us to believe this thirteen year old should be under our watch and using our resources because of your word?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." A clear divide between the two was expressed, as the source of the conflict rolled over on the ground, minding her own business while Ein followed her.

"She's a fellow criminal if her record is to go by. Why should we house her?"

"Cause she's under our eye, and not criminals who can use her for nefarious reasons. She was by herself, all alone, I couldn't leave someone with that much talent. Furthermore, I can't keep her around much longer, I can't do much when I have to look out for her." A little soft spot could be felt, reminding him of someone close to him. But, he was still Qrow, and his actions and words were still to be scrutinized.

"She owes me a new robot."

"No, I owe you one ol good pal." A firm smirk and a raise of hands in a taunting manner was thrown at the General, resulting in a similar position of Gylnda.

"That was you?!"

"Ah, don't throw accusations, only that I owe ya..." He sent a little jab with his elbow to Ironwood's ribs, causing the general to tighten his knuckles in frustration.

"Enough..." The headmaster was losing his patience at the bubbling tension and not answering his main questions.

"Again, why should we enroll this young child?" At this point, Qrow turned to Edward.

"Ed, mind tuning out a bit."

"Yes sir!" The orange haired teen saluted him before wrapping her hands on her ears, humming a jazzy tune to herself for good measure, with Ein resting onto her lap, sighing in relief.

"Because, we don't want our sensitive information getting leaked. It would destroy us. She's a proficient hacker, and I only needed to see a single glimpse to know anyone can just adopt her and abuse her. We don't want that, and I can't imagine a father leaving her there. I may not have kids, but I have nieces. I got a bit sentimental watching her alone." He closed his eyes, grimacing a bit as if admitting a little emotion was painful enough.

"I'm still not sold."

"Alright..." He turned to Edward.

"Edward."

"Yes sir Qrowley!"

"Heh..." He chuckled at the unusual nicknames. "Pie."

"Pie?" A code word, to all, but her. This was rehearsed in the case she was denied. The orange haired teen grinned, putting her goggles on as an electronic keyboard hovered in the air to her liking. It took nearly five seconds and boom, she hacked the main frame of Oz's office, allowing both a pop up screen on her part and Ozpin screen mirroring what she saw, a yellow smiley face, a print to show she was here. At first, the headmaster looked annoyed, but took a moment to understand the circumstances.

"If anything, she would help track down any antagonists plotting against us or finding any information not accessible to us..." Ozpin wavered off, thinking to himself at what this may lead. Qrow could only grin, knowing he's thinking positively.

"So is that a yes I'm hearing..."

"..." The mature man leaned back, leg crossed over the other in contemplation. "She'll be a student, but will be under surveillance. Hackers have a history of...mischief."

"Ed does not enjoy the word Mischief, it's called fun!" The androgynous kid perked up, not enjoying the negative connotation.

"Fun fits my point."

"Ozpin, it's great doing business with ya, but I_"

"Not so fast, you're not taking a break yet. You're going to be given multiple tasks for dropping this child off without notice or preparation." Qrow sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sometimes, it's best to move in silence." His original plan was dropping the kid off and saying good luck, but he knew how hard-headed the headmaster can be without some persuasion. He began to take out his flask to take a drink.

"Need me to buy you a refill Qrow?"

"Crap." Qrow didn't expect her to say that out loud.

"And you have the child buying you alcohol?" Glynda once again couldn't comprehend the lack of responsibility. He just ignored her at this point as the trio bickered, but Edward walked up to Oz.

"Hello sir, what classroom will I be attending." He somehow managed to think of an answer despite the arguments flooding his room. He just wanted peace, not this.

* * *

"We got a new student today..." A confused remark came from Mr. Porter, seeming to not be prepared at all. At this, commotion began in the classroom

"Hm, wonder if it's a cute guy..." Yang was quick to jump to conclusions.

"Really? That's the first thing you think of?" Weiss was also quick to snap at that.

"Hey, when it comes to hunks, they're lacking here in Beacon. Let's be honest, we can only glance at Jaune for so long..." Then the reminder that Jaune within earshot made her turn and nervously waved her hand away. "But you look good..."

"Uh huh..."

"You know they're joking" Pyrrah answered, trying to lighten him up.

"I don't think so" Blake added, focusing on her book as class hasn't started.

"Well, I don't mind who it is, long as they have a cool weapon." Ruby grinned, daydreaming what kind of crazy weapons this person might have if they joined Beacon. Had to be for a good reason right? Maybe some crazy athlete? Or young upcoming prodigy? She'd do her best to make the stay as sweet as possible.

All dreams were shattered when Edward rolled into the room. No, not figuratively, literally, rolled into the room, lacking shoes after protesting with Ozpin for a few minutes on the supposed dress code. He wasn't happy, a grumpy old man, but she made amends for him, giving him an easier time to relax with his schedule and keeping relative information handled behind a myriad of cryptic passwords.

"Well, yes, please welcome..."

"No, not you!

"Hm?" Edward looked up, observing the shrieking Ruby, who had everyone staring at her in confusion, including Blake who had to look away from her book to see the sudden outcry of her leader. "Ruby!" She grinned, making a similar outcry. Rather than be formal and greet everyone like a normal person, she jumped onto the lower desk, scaling them quickly until she's on Ruby's level, diving straight after the girl, mimicking how they met, with more dramatics and more people. Immediately, the class seemed to chatter and stare in disbelief at one, the sheer age of the newcomer and two, the eccentricity bordering on some form of illness.

"Edward says hi."

"Ngh, get...off me...dying.. help." The cry didn't go unanswered, having the powerful blonde pull Edward off Ruby. And yes, it isn't Jaune, it's Yang.

"Who are you and how do you know my sister?"

"Edward already introduced Edward. No?" After some strong scrutiny with her eyes, she lowered the kid down to the floor, attempting to comprehend her speech patterns.

"Yeah, you lost me." Ruby raised up, taking deep breaths to fix herself after being knocked on the ground.

"Wait, sister?" She took a moment to inspect Yang a bit closely and look over to Ruby, but only question marks were raised. "You're yang? Qrowley lied to me!"

"Qrow? Uncle Qrow?"

"He must be lying, you don't look cool at all." Ruby could now have a partner, a sibling who can feel this weird, underlying sense of frustration that they are being slandered by a thirteen year old child. Yang just shook her head.

"This school is getting weirder and weirder."

"Do they just add anybody from the streets into beacon?" Weiss couldn't contain her disappointment.

"I don't know, how did you get in here" spoke Blake, reading her book in silence. Weiss obviously pouted and opened her mouth, but soon grumbled and muttered off a response.

"That's bait, don't respond" she muttered, obviously feeling a bit flustered. Blake smiled, just a bit to herself.

"Huh, she reminds me of someone."

"And who could that be" Ren asked, already knowing who Jaune is talking about.

"Yeah, who in this entire academy can remind you of her, it's impossible!" Nora was smiling in the meanwhile, personally enjoying the uniqueness of this new student.

"Uh, you don't know them."

"Everyone, settle down. Here in Beacon, we accept all kinds of hunters and huntresses with respect despite their background. I hope we al do the same for Miss Edward..." he began, taking a notice of her long, extreme name and then placing the paper down in defeat. "Edward. Now, take a seat to wherever you like."

"Okie dokie." Walking a few steps down, she sat two rows below team Rwby and a row below team JNPR.

"Now then, let's resume class shall we?"

* * *

Another proof of concept, enjoy.


End file.
